krigornfandomcom-20200215-history
Andovra
The 7 Kingdoms It is the largest country, located in the north east hemisphere: Within this country are 7 kingdoms that all have their own governments but ultimately are ruled over by one single king from the capital kingdom. These 7 Kingdoms are Moldöl, Seahelm , Elysmier , The Quag , Ravenset , Nörak , and Solestine. Long ago these kingdoms were not held together but rather their own separate kingdoms. A terrible event happened that forced the kingdoms to band together under one name, and were ultimately ruled by that king from Ravenset. They were forced to do this for over a century to stop this event, which lead to them all ultimately unable to stop this treaty giving full power to one kingdom. The other kingdoms still have their own rulers creating the rules, but must adhere to any laws created by the King of Ravenset. Description of Kingdoms Moldöl: This mountainous kingdom has a rich dwarven and dragonborn background. Harsh cold peaks are sprinkled between the craigs and dirt within its mountains. Volcanic activity here is said to have spawned directly from the firey plains of the elemental chaos. At the base of the mountains along the southern coastline is the Golden Coast, which is filled with fields of farmlands and lots of river systems. It has the second largest city in the entire Kingdom located within the tallest mountain. Elysmier: A large forest with one giant Peak. Its trees can grow tall and thick, with lots of mysterious grottoes filling the forests. It has a very strong connection to the feywild. It is also the home to the famous fire forest, which is in perpetual fall. In addition there is a haunted forest with dead trees that most say have been tainted by a war long ago held in the feywild. Huge lakes can be found within the trees showing a deep connection to water creatures. Elves and Gnomes are famous for living here and it is said that there are groups of creatures living within the trees that have never interacted with anyone before. Seahelm: This coastal kingdom is home to most major trading systems with a ruling class of humans and halflings. Tielflings have also made their home within the detailed island systems found along the coastline. Seaside cities are major towns with river systems connecting most other villages inland. There are a few mountains along the coast and the climate is closely related to temperate rain-forest. Among the seaside are lots of islands known for piracy attracted by the merchants. The Quag: This massive swamp and mire is filled with many poisonous creatures. It has a rich "New Orleans" culture in the northern area though, so it isn't all sad. Halfling and Drow are common races found within this swamp, as well as many other obscure creatures. Most travel by boat through the swamp as the towns will commonly be build alongside the rivers. It is said necromancy originated from the Quag. Ravenset: The northern most kingdom. It is divided in culture between arcane and savage. The east is filled with cruel harsh barbaric tundras while the west has mystical ice caverns and silver mines. It is said to have the strongest connection to arcane sources. For this reason the Mystic College was build here, dedicated to studying the arcane arts and connection all the other Mystic Waypoints to major cities helping spread knowledge and regulation of these acts. This is home to the Major Kingdom and capital to all kingdoms. You will commonly find Eladrin and Drow within the mystical areas, and humans or half-orcs in the other. Nörak: Large plains and spanding fileds will turn into icey forests as you go north. A large nomadic culture reins here and its government is rather simply a collection of tribes. Dragonborn, Half-orcs, and Elves are commonly found in these parts. It is technically an island far off the mainland but a massive bridge connects them which will spand over the sea. Solestine: The only kingdom far overseas. These lands are harsh deserts. It can be difficult to traverse the sands with roaring sandstorms and raiders, but there are also more mountainous areas. Among these are mystical elements as well. In the south there is a massive city seen from far above in the sky. It is one of the most advanced cities in the world, and is the largest in all of the kingdoms. It is surrounded by a massive wall to keep raiders out from the farmlands, and a second massive wall to help secure the city within. There are more layers found within to help protect their kingdom. In solestine there is a massive river that would be the safest travel for anyone trying to go through.